What if it turns out
by Snake Aftershock
Summary: Beast Boy is saddened by Terra departure, becomes emotionally distraught. Raven think BB is an idiot and is determined to set it straight. So fate sees them together and says "Why not". BBRae pairing. Lemon, a little foul language. Maybe a songfic later
1. Misery

Hi guys, my first fic here so please be gentle thnks. Please review!

Disclaimer: The author does not own Teen Titans and any of its charcters, which are owned by DC comics.No use sueing me, cos i'm poor, and i'm not out of toilet paper yet, so don't send me any legal papers or subpoenas. Ok?

Ok here goes.

**What if it turns out...**

Chapter 1 : Misery

Robin knocked on beast boy's door. "Beast boy, you there?"

"Leave me alone." came the weary and hoarse reply.

"For god's sake Beast Boy, when are you going to come out of that room? Till Terra comes back?" shouted Robin. Beast boy had locked himself up in his room for 4 straight days without eating or even drinking, deeply saddened by Terra's departure.

Robin shaked his head and left. He knew it was useless.

Raven watched Robin leave. "Hopeless bastard." thought Raven. Beast Boy was in such a pitiful state because of a girl? Pathetic. She knew something must be done.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" best boy asked in frustration as there was another door.

"Its Raven. Open the door, or shall I open it for you?" came the reply.

"Stop bothering me and go away." Beast Boy was going to regret those words. A black aura slammed down the door. Raved flew to Beast Boy, and strangled his neck with a single hand.

"What...a-are you dong!" asked BB, out of fear and lack of oxygen.

"This is what you wanted wasn't it? To die!" asked Raven, tightening her grip.

"N-no..." gasped BB.

"Then why are you doing this! You're just killing yourself. I might as well do it in a faster and less torturous way, don't you think? Do you know you drive the other titans nuts with your stupid behaviour? So tell me, do you want to stop this or not, hmm?" demanded Raven.

Face turning blue, BB just nodded in reply.

Raven let go and BB fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Good." and with that she left.

BB rubbed his badly bruised neck. "Now what the hell was that for?".

He looked at himself in the mirror. "Boy, I look like roadkill." So he gave himself a shower, and after putting on some fresh new clothes, decided he was hungry and came down for a meal.

No one was there. Probably gone for a pizza or something, he thought. Better that he was alone in this state. He made himself heaps of tofu waffles and started eating, thinking while he ate.

Is it worth to mourn Terra's loss? Yes he did like her a lot, but did she like him back? She always preferred to be on her own. What Raven said was right. He WAS pathetic. To miss a girl that may not miss him at all. Why bother? Beast Boy found himself chuckling.

There was a click as the door was unlocked. The door swung open...


	2. Thanks and a date?

Hey, guys 2nd chapter's up. Thanx to all who submitted those reviews...here it is.

Disclaimer: refer to chap 1.

Chapter 2 – Thanks...and a date?

The door swung open...

And Cyborg, Starfire and Robin entered the room.

"Man, that movie was SWEET! If only Beast Boy was there to wa-" Cyborg stopped in mid-sentence.

BB looked up from his waffles. Cyborg and the others were staring at him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked.

The next moment they were down on him. "BEAST BOY!" they shouted in unison. Starfire was catching him in a death hug, crying tears of happiness, Cyborg ruffling his hair and grinning, Robin was laughing.

They really care for me, BB thought.

"So, finally got to your senses?" Robin asked. BB grinned sheepishly. "What made you do it?"

"Raven."

"WHAT!" they shouted in disbelief. "That Raven! Our Raven!" Cyborg asked skeptically.

BB raised an eyebrow at Cy. "Yeah, she made me realise that by doing all this shit, I was just wasting my time." BB looked down and fumbled with his waffles. Talking about Terra suddenly made him lose his appetite.

"You must thank her, yo. She did a feat none of us could pull. She probably saved your life from going down the drain." Cyborg told him.

"Yeah maybe I should. See you later dudes." BB got up and left.

"BB you gonna eat this man?" asked Cy. BB shaked his head. Cy took the plate of waffles and threw them into the bin.

Starfire and Robin stared at Cy. Cy looked at them.

"What? You guys think I'm gonna shove this junk down my throat!"

BB paces back and forth nervously outside Raven's room. Cmon, you can do this, BB said to himself. BB knocked on the door.

"Who is it." came the monotonous reply.

"It's Beast Boy, can I talk to you for a while?"

The door opens and Raven stands there.

"Talk."

"Uh, Rae, I wanna say thanks. You really pulled me out there. Couldn't have done it without your, uh, help."

"Is that all?"

"Err, since you did such a big favour for me...I think I should repay you. You wanna go out for pizza? My treat." BB smiles.

"No thanks."

"Oh cmon Rae."

"No. You just wasted my time that I could use to meditate."

"But Rae I-"

"I SAID NO!" Raven screamed, making something shatter inside her room. She waited for Beast Boy's retort, but instead she saw something different.

The joy in BB's eyes suddenly went away, now hollow and full of grief. His ears drooped low and and turned away. "Oh okay. Sorry Rae. I'll...be in my room." Even his voice was void of any emotion, except sadness.

Pangs of guilt started to attack Raven. She immediately beagn to regret screaming at him.

"On the other hand Beast Boy, pizza sounds nice."

Despite countless pratice on keeping her anger down, Raven felt her patience running thin after Beast Boy's 43rd corny joke.

"Okay okay, this will crack you up! There's this rabbit..." BB drawled on, oblivious to Raven's irritated state.

"Beast Boy, I think you should stop. Do you see me laughing?" Raven said, her voice dripping with cynicism.

"Oh." Beast Boy said softly.

Raven walked on. Suddenly, Raven noticed that BB wasn't beside her. "Beast Boy?" He was behind her, standing still with his head down. Raven approached him.

"Raven, did you agree to go out with me out of pity? I think we should go back now," Beast Boy said.

Raven was stunned by his words. "What makes you think so?" she blurted.

"Because you clearly do not enjoy my company. Cmon, let's go home." BB replied.

Raven held his hand, causing Beast Boy to blush fiercely. "Of course I enjoy your company Beast Boy. You just should know what irritates someone and what doesn't. Now, shall we go and get some pizza?"

"O-Oh. Okay." Beast Boy stammered, partly because Raven was holding his hand.

"Soooo...what would you like to eat?" asked Beast Boy when they had settled down at the parlour.

"What about a pepperoni and cheese?" Raven asked. Beast Boy visibly shocked by her choice, but he called the waiter.

"Pepperoni and cheese for the lady, and a large salad for me, thousand island dressing, and-"Raven's eyes widened in stark realisation.

"I think we'll just have a large pie topped with cheese, mushrooms and pineapples, iced tea and a root beer. Don't you Beast Boy?" Raven interrupted.

"Uh. Yeah." BB said in confusion.

The waiter left. "You know, that was very sweet of you Beast Boy." Raven smiled.

Beast Boy smiled back. "You should smile more often you know Raven. Your smile's...beautiful." Raven's blush was clearly visible even though her face was shadowed by her hood.

As they ate, a boy came to ask for their autographs. "So, you guys are dating now? Cool!" the boy exclaimed. Raven and BB turned different shades of red. "N-n-nah, i'm just treating her. What made you think so?" BB asked.

The boy shrugged. "You two look great as a couple." Blood rushed to BB's face. He turned to Raven, who had a triple blush of her own.

The rest of the meal was finished in an uncomfortable silence.

Cyborg and Robin came into the living room. "Hey Star, where's BB? I haven't seen him around." Cy asked.

"Oh, if I'm not mistaken, Beast Boy has made his departure with Raven."

"WHAT!" Robin and Cyborg shouted in unison.

"Boy, BB sure has weird taste..." renarked Cyborg, earning a glare from Starfire.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Raven were walking back to the Tower.

"It was nice of you to bring me out Beast Boy. Thanks, I had a wonderful time." Raven smiled.

"Well, I'm glad u enjoyed it." Beast Boy grinned.

They soon reached the tower and BB and Raven went to their respective rooms.

BB stood outside his room. "You've done it Beast Boy."he said, grinning to himself.

As he was about to enter his room, he felt someone grab him from behind and put a hand over his mouth. Tried as he could to stuggle, he could not free himself...

That's it. Please review guys.


End file.
